Hugs & Birds Make a Perfect Relationship
by dramaprincess15
Summary: What i was in the mood for was hexing Lavender into next Tuesday. Yes, that sounded satisfying. I'll try it next time i catch her alone.


**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.R. does. I just own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

--

God damn it, did they have to come down here? I mean, seriously, I'm upset enough. This is karma's evil way of getting me back for hexing Cormac, isn't it? That's it. What _else_ could I have done wrong? Hmm…..

…Nope. Nothing comes to mind.

Harry followed me out of the classroom. I could hear his footsteps behind me. He even called my name once or twice. But I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. What I _was_ in the mood for was hexing Lavender Brown into next Tuesday. Yes, that sounded satisfying. I'll try it next time I see her on her own.

Harry tried calling me again. "Hermione, stop for a second." I didn't stop walking. Or, fast walking. Really, really fast walking. I was surprised I hadn't started running yet. "Why should I?" I asked. I sounded close to tears. Harry noticed it too. "No, don't cry." He said. I sniffed, but I kept walking. I didn't want to answer him. But my sniffling was answer enough.

It was bad enough Ron and Lavender started snogging in the common room. It was even worse when they appeared in the doorway of the classroom I was hiding in. That was plain torture. The reason I left the common room was to keep my self from killing Lavender. When she showed up, I sent an angry flock birds on Ron, and just barely stopped myself from sending some on Lavender, too.

Harry finally caught up to me. By then the tears had started falling from my face. '_No, don't cry.' _ I told myself. _'Don't let Harry see you cry.'_ But it didn't help. Harry put his arm around my shoulders and I started to cry into it.

"Listen to me." He said. "This Ron-Lavender thing- it's not going to last long. I bet you that by Christmas, Ron's going to hate her." I looked up at him. "Y-y-you think?" It was hard to speak, but then again, it's always hard to speak when you're crying.

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do." I smiled a little. The tears stopped coming as fast; they were slowing down a bit. Thank God I have a friend like Harry. "Thanks." I said. I turned and gave him a hug.

…Big mistake.

Ron came out of the classroom right then and there. He took one look at us hugging, and yelled, "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" He looked positively shocked, and a little disgusted. I don't blame him, it _is _kind of odd when your best friend cries that you have a girlfriend, and you then catch her with your other best friend.

On the other hand, it was only a hug! It's not like we started snogging right there in the corridor. _That_ would have been something to yell about.

Harry looked confused. "What?" he asked. Was I the only smart one? Seriously, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I noticed that we were still hugging, so I quickly pulled away. That seemed to get his brain working. "Oh." Was all he said.

Ron stormed off. Damn. Well, wasn't this a fun night? Harry looked at me. "Er, Hermione, I gotta….um…." I nodded. "You go ahead and explain. I'll meet you back at the common room." He nodded. "Yeah. See you." He waved and ran off in search of Ron.

So I was alone again. I turned and continued in my original direction: back to the Gryffindor common room. I sighed. This wasn't how I expected tonight to go. I especially didn't expect Ron and Lavender to start swapping spit right in the middle of all the Gryffindor students. If Fred and George were still at school, they would've given Ron hell for that. Ginny was probably already planning on doing so.

I half expected Harry to come back for me; he was my best friend, and probably my only friend now. But, honestly, he had to help Ron, too, so it wasn't like he was always going to be there. And I definitely wasn't as fun as Ron was.

Ron. Awkward, annoying, spirited, funny, helpful Ron. I couldn't believe he fell for Lavender. He deserved someone better, someone like……_Me_.

Yes, me.

When I arrived at the portrait hole, I gave the Fat Lady the password, climbed into Gryffindor tower, went up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and fell into bed, not caring that I was still in my clothes. Lavender, whose bed was next to mine, was fast asleep. She had a faint smile on her lips as she dreamed about whatever the hell she dreams about.

I tried to believe what Harry told me, that they would be broken up by Christmas. If that turned out to be true, I didn't need a present from Ron this year. That would be a good enough present.

Tomorrow was going to be bloody murder for me, though. So I decided that I was going to need some serious sleep so that I didn't freak out on some passing third year in the corridors.

I took a deep breath, and in a few minutes, I was asleep.

--

**Hope you liked it! This was my first Harry Potter fanfic, my first Ron/Hermione one, and my first one-shot, so please, if it's bad, tell me! I wanna know what I did wrong! **

**Readers/reviewers: You guys are awesome! I trust you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong, but I still love you all! **

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Dramaprincess15 **


End file.
